


Loving You, It's Explosive

by missyoubabycakes



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (really I even added some of Chandler's jokes), Anyways, Friends to Lovers, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Harry is sweet, I hope you enjoy this, I wanted to make, Louis is Chandler, M/M, This is, and Harry is Monica but not really, and harry's relationship with xander is just like, because i'm a slave for it, but it turned out pretty dirty at the end, but well, complicated!!!!, even though Louis is pining over Harry since the beginning, happy ending of course, just the fact that he likes organization, liam and zayn are dating as well, like Monica and Chandler, lol, louis is funny af, mentioned - Freeform, okay so this is my second posted fanfic!!!!, perrie is also dating other people, right - Freeform, so here's the thing, there's smut at the end okayyyyyyy, yeheeeeew!!!, zayn and perrie are dating but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyoubabycakes/pseuds/missyoubabycakes
Summary: Harry is obsessed with organization and Louis makes way too many jokes.Somehow, they're made for each other.orLouis can't properly work because he's so in love and Harry just wants him to admit that.





	1. I

Okay, so maybe Louis has too much uni work to do and he can't seem to be done with it all. It seems that the more he does it, the more he has to do. Which, right. It's his own fault, he knows that. Only if he hadn't left to do it all in the very last moment — damn it, he has three days to handle it all to his professors and he's losing his mind.

Even if it's his own fault for letting it get to this,  he still won't fully blame himself for it. He'll blame on his situation, if that is. He's an eight-hours straight working uni student and he also has to look after his little sister from time to time when his mother is working an extra shift at the hospital to make some extra money for some extra food in the house — Louis does the same, as well. Therefore, it leaves him with no time at all to finish his uni works and it sucks because, really, he wants to do it. He really does. It's just that there's no time.

When there's time left, he's having fun with his friends — he deserves it, really. He truly does, especially when it means he'll get to see  _him._ Pretty him, the most beautiful green-eyes rosy lipped that will ever exist on this planet.

Louis sees him every day — they go to school together. Literally. They take the bus together because they live two blocks away from each other and it has been like this for four years now, ever since Louis was an annoying nineteen-year-old sucker — he still is, he's sure that's what his friends think — and  _he_  was a seventeen-year-old angel, just like now. Nothing ever changes, really.

So, yeah, Louis sees him every day, and maybe that would be enough for him to think:  _Yeah. since I've already seen him today, I can stay home and finish my work._ Ha, if only. He can never get enough.

Jesus, Louis is so whipped.

Maybe this is why he can't get anything done — he's so head over heels for someone that he sees every day, basically all the fucking time, that there's no space left for him to think about school work.

Even when he's organizing the cleaning session isle at Walmart he's thinking about seeing the pretty angel face that he gets to call his best friend. Well, especially then, since that pretty little freaky is crazy about cleaning — he can clean the house and call it fun, really.

Damn, Louis has been whipped ever since Angel Face has moved to his neighborhood, introducing himself to him as I'm Harry Styles And I'm Graduating In Year 11 This Year From Newall Green High School. Which, Jesus Christ, Louis hadn't even asked his name nor what year he was in. He'd just gave the information away because Louis said hi when seeing him riding his bike down the neighborhood. They've been the best of buddies ever since.

Louis has been whipped ever since.

Which is probably why he can't ever get any work done now, giving that it's gotten worse over the past few weeks — who does Harry think he is being 21 and pretty and funny and so damn kind to everyone? It was already hard for Louis when Harry was 17 and chubby with baby hips and cheeks and wild curly hair; but now that he's grown into a 21  _man,_ hell, it's too hard. He's so tall, taller than Louis, even; his hair is long enough that it's not so curly anymore, and he can even put it up in a stupid bun that Louis can't stand what it does to him. God, it's terrible. He looks so pretty Louis wants to die.

This is all Angel Face's fault — Louis is getting behind on his work because he can't stop thinking about him and spending time with him. He's really clumsy at work, as well, when he's trying to do his job at keeping the Walmart's shelves stocked and organized for all the wild costumers that can't get enough of there, but gets too distracted while thinking of Harry and his pretty eyes and ends up dropping a bunch of boxes to the floor.

Louis hates him from time to time, but of course, this is bullshit because he loves him more times than he hates him, which sucks. He wishes he could only hate him, it'd probably be easier. But then again, who the hell could hate someone like him? Louis would never. Not even if Harry punched him right in the face.

This is why Louis is sitting on his chair in the classroom as he waits for his Biochemistry class, staring down at his notebook on the desk and opened thick book on his lap, breathing deeply while thinking how the hell he is going to get all these reports and questionary done in three days.

"Morning, jackass."

There's Zayn, throwing his body down on the chair next to Louis as he drops his backpack on the floor. "Let me guess: you haven't done any work yet.", he states knowingly and Louis groans annoyed.

"It's none of your fucking business, asshole. Leave me alone."

"If only you would've listened to me when I specifically told you: Louis, get your work done at least one week before the due date, please."

"I'm sorry, teacher." Louis gives him an annoyed look, huffing.

"Where's Liam?" Zayn looks around the room looking for his soulmate — ha, Louis hates them both, that's true, because they have something he wishes he had with Harry: a relationship, which in their case is kind of terrible, since Zayn also has a relationship with someone else.

Ugh, Zayn is a terrible person.

"I don't know, Zayn. He's  _your_  boyfriend." Louis closes the book with force, quite pissed off at how he can't even read anything.

"He's not my boyfriend. Shh!" Zayn frowns at him, pinching his arm.

"Ow, fucker!" He slaps his friend's hand away. "You've fucked him a bunch of times, didn't you? You even went on dates. Sounds like a boyfriend to me."

"I have a girlfriend, Louis. Liam is my best friend."

"Excuse me? I'm not your best friend?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?  _I'm_  not your best friend, why would you be mine?"

"Because you are too my best friend, sucker." Louis scowls. "You're terrible. Stop talking to me. Oh, there's Professor Hughman, my favorite person. He's a better person than you are."

Zayn glares at him for a moment but ends up laughing anyway, turning his body around to look at the professor walking into the room, greeting everyone with his big and kind smile.

"How's Harry?" Zayn asks him quietly, as if it was his task knowing where the hell Harry is and how he's been.

"How would I know? I haven't seen him since the day before yesterday."

Oh, there it is. That's probably the reason he can't even concentrate. He hasn't seen Harry in two days now, because Harry is better than Louis in many things, especially when it comes to working and school work — he's been studying for this test he's having today and that's why Louis can't  _concentrate_.

"Is that why you're so moody? God, get away from me."

"With pleasure, jackass." Louis frowns at him but lets a smirk form on his face, making Zayn chuckle lightly as he shakes his head as if he can't believe the way Louis is.

As if they haven't been friends for half of their lives.

Louis pretends Zayn isn't there for the rest of the class because he wants to at least pay attention to what Professor Hughman is saying about whatever it is there's to say about Anatomy — Louis loves it, he really does, but he's too busy thinking about Harry in his own classroom taking his stupid test with his stupid beautiful mind and beautiful face and big soft hands holding his blue pen.

Louis hates him a lot. 

 

***

 

"Maybe we should go to a party tonight," Perrie, his best girl-friend and also the one Zayn has a relationship with as well, suggests when the both of them are sitting on the lawn outside, as they watch people get in and out the huge castle that human-beings have the audacity to call _university_. Louis thinks that Queen Elizabeth should be living there, really. What a joke.

Louis is looking at his friend with narrowed eyes, thoughtful, while he lets the rare sunlight burn his skin for a bit. "You know Zayn is fucking Liam, right?", it's what he tells her, instead of answering to her original suggestion.

Perrie blinks at him astonished before rolling her eyes and throwing her body back on the floor so she can lie down still, placing one of her arms over her eyes. "I know, Louis, you've told me that already and I've known before that, too."

"How come you're still dating him, then?" He asks, frowning.

Because, really, what kind of relationship is this?

"Because it's okay," She says and that's not good enough, no.

"Bullshit." Louis scoffs and lies down beside her, turning his head so he can look at her profile. He touches his hand against her elbow so she can put her arm down and look at him. She does so, and she looks annoyed. "You've been with him for three years and he's been fucking Liam's brain out for almost two."

"It's not just him."

"Well, hello, I know he fucks you too, Pez. Jesus." He rolls his eyes.

"No," She chuckles. "I mean. He's not the only one fucking someone else."

He sits up straight at that, looking down at her with wide eyes. "What? Who are you fucking?"

"You know," She shrugs as if it's not really important.

"I swear to God, if you say Harry, I will set your stupid blond hair on fire."

Perrie laughs out loud, shaking her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding?", she asks in between chuckles. "I'd never do that. I'd never do  _Harry_. He's...Harry."

"Excuse me, Perrie, what do you mean by that?" He scowls because, really. That's offensive.

"He's Harry, Louis! We can't even talk to him properly without you eyeing everyone on the corner!"

"Well," He huffs, laying beside her one more time. "He's Harry." He says softly, a smile suddenly creeping on his face.

"God," He looks at Perrie when he hears her accusatory tone and finds her looking at him with a knowing smile. "Talk to him already, Lou."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looks away. "And why are you changing subjects? Who are you fucking?"

"It's Jade. And Jeremy." She admits and he looks at her again, shocked. "Now,  _talk to him_."

"I can't." He shakes his head no, turning onto his side and placing his right arm under his head, looking straight into Perrie's deep blue eyes. "He doesn't feel the same."

"How would you know? You've never talked to him."

"I'd rather not take the risk." He chuckles weakly. "You know I tend to talk a lot until someone stops me, and he won't. He never does. He lets me talk and talk and talk like he never gets fucking tired of my stupid voice. So I'll blabber until he realizes it's time for me to shut up and that will be it. He won't even want to see my face ever the fuck again."

Perrie is looking at him softly, a kind smile on her face. "You're silly."

"It's the truth, Perrie."

"He likes you, Lou."

"He doesn't."

"He does and you know it. Why are you scared? You could literally ask him the moon and he would try to give —"

"Hey, guys," It's Harry speaking above them.

It's Harry.

The Harry they've been talking about and who Perrie believes likes Louis as much as he likes him, which is absurd. It's absurd because there he is, looking down at them with a kind smile and eyes that have no idea what they've been talking about and that have nothing but friendship affection towards Louis.

That's it.

"Haz, hey." Louis stands up so he can hug his best friend hello.

Best friend, that's it.

"I've just come out from my Literature class. I've nailed that stupid test." Harry lets them know with the biggest smile and it does weird things to Louis' heart, as usual.

He's used to it by now.

"I knew you'd nail it. You're smart, you know that. You know you don't need to stay hours and hours locked away in your room with your face stuck in a book, I've told you. Which reminds me that because of that, we haven't seen each other in two days. Did you realize that? We should make up the lost hours and hang out at our spot. Perrie, you're invited."

"I've invited you to a party, first!" She complains. "And Jesus, you do talk a fucking lot."

Harry chuckles lightly and lets go of Louis after squeezing him a bit. "We could go to the party. Where is it?"

"Jade's flat."

"Man, are you serious? That's why you hang around there so much." Louis frowns as he gives her an accusatory look.

"What is it?" Harry asks, confused.

"She's fucking Jade." He whispers onto Harry's ears and the younger one widens his eyes, surprised.

"Pez!"

"Fuck you both, alright? I'm off to look for Zayn."

"What a mess." Louis laughs loudly. "Love you, Pez."

She's gone before any of the two can tell her anything else, leaving them both to giggle at the situation.

"She's fucking Jeremy, too," Louis tells Harry as they sit down on the grass in front of each other. "Why won't she break up with Zayn?"

"Maybe they still love each other." Harry shrugs and Louis blinks at him.

 _I love you_ , he thinks and curses himself right after.

"Yeah, maybe." Louis sighs and looks away, up to the sky where there aren't any green eyes to stare at him with a soft and fondness he can't deal with.

 

***

  
Louis is already regretting his decision to join his friends at Jade's flat for the party — it's way too loud and there are way too many people for one small space. Isn't it Thursday? It's school night, why are people partying? Louis doesn't get this kind, really. He knows he's there, but he doesn't really want to be and that's conscious enough, right?

It's even worse that he has to stand there with a red cup filled with a terribly mixed drink Perrie's given to him and watch as Harry smiles brightly at that stupid friend of his from his English class. Who names their child Xander, anyway? Louis hates the guy. He hates him even more when he looks at Harry like he's a prey — why does Harry put up with him? Louis wants to punch him.

"Lou," He blinks out of his daze and looks at Liam standing in front of him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Louis frowns, trying his best not to look back at Harry and his bestie.

"Long enough to know you're about to murder someone. I won't even say his name." There's laughter in Liam's voice, but it's not funny for Louis at all.

"I hate his guts, Liam." Louis states and he can feel his neck burn. He's so angry. "He thinks he's so great. All tall and strong and...and...I could grab him by his stupid beard and...and...choke him with it."

"Here' I'll take this before you make a mess." Liam grabs the cup from his hand and just then he realizes he's been squeezing it enough to almost drop all the drink on the floor. "Mate, Harry doesn't like him like that. I know it as a fact."

"I will kill myself if you ever rhyme like that again, I swear to Satan."

"That wasn't on purpose!"

"Liam, look at them. They're perfect. Perfect for each other. They're tall and lean and strong and manly and they're touching each other."

"Harry isn't touching him." Liam notes as the two of them stand there with drinks in hands, creepily staring at Harry and stupid Xander being best-of-friends-almost-married.

"But he's smiling at him and that's the same thing, Liam! Catch up, will you?"

"Man, this is getting out of hands."

"Oh, my god, they're coming here." Louis widens his eyes but hides his surprise and — honestly — anger behind the creepiest smile he has ever smiled. "Smile, Liam, smile." He elbows his friend on the ribs.

"Ouch, Lou!" Liam hisses but smiles anyway.

"Liam, Lou, hi!" Harry greets them and Louis tries his best not to melt at the sound of his voice. "You've met my friend Xander, right? He's in my English class."

"I'm also in Louis' Genetics class," Xander tells them and Louis wants to murder him. He actually narrows his eyes at him and pretends he could kill him with just one look.

"What! Really? Lou, you've never told me about it! What a small world, innit? And uni, ha!" Harry chuckles at his own stupid joke and Louis wants to tell him to shut up and kiss him right after.

"And yet I never run into Beyoncé." Louis says and it sounds really funny to Harry and Xander, the best of friends.

Liam, though, seems to get how annoyed Louis truly is. "How come you're in Louis' Genetics class and also takes English classes with Harry?", he asks, then, to change the course of the conversation. God bless him.

"It's an optional class, don't you guys take one?"

"Ohhh, right! That makes sense," Liam chuckles and looks at Louis at the corner of his eyes. "I do, I do. I take Yoga classes along with Harry."

"You take Yoga classes? That's why you're so flexible!" Xander looks at Harry them, laughing as he nudges him in the arm.

Harry rolls his eyes but laughs anyway.

Liam widens his eyes but pretends he gets what Xander is saying and joins the laughter.

Louis rolls his eyes and walks away.


	2. II

It's Tuesday and it's the first day of Fall, which means he will soon start getting moody and a bit depressed because he hates  _cold_. He'd much rather it to be a hot sunny day when it'll take ages for the sun to set — he enjoys these kinds of days the most.

The first day of Fall, though, means winter is getting closer and closer and it makes him depressed as fuck. It means shorter days and longer nights and it's depressing.

He also doesn't get to see Harry in tank tops and jeans shorts and it's so sad. He's so sad.

The only good thing out of these seasons is that he at least get to see Harry in beanies — he's softer, somehow. Harry, that is. Fall and Winter mean Softer Harry, at least.

He's sitting by himself on a table in the dining hall for once — Perrie's caught a bad cold and Zayn is off to somewhere with Liam, he's sure. Harry is probably too busy spending time with his best pal Xander and Niall is flirting with Jade at the Drama People's table as usual.

It's good that he's taking a bit of time to be alone. He's read somewhere that it's good for people to be alone for at least three days per week — he'll try that. He needs it. He needs time from Harry, most of all.

Damn Harry, who takes up most of his thoughts and haunts his dreams in the most torturing way that Louis can't even handle it when he wakes up — images of soft lips kissing his and green eyes staring down at him when he...

Damn, it's too much.

That's why Louis is totally cool when he sits there, all by himself, as he eats a small plate of fries, not even daring to look up from it. He's too lazy to watch people being people, anyways.

"Lou," He's startled by the sound of the one who's always in his head and he looks up to see Harry sitting across from him with a soft smile on his face and a damn blue beanie covering most of his long curls. "Hey."

"Harry, hi," He smiles then, because how couldn't he? "What's up?"

"Didn't hear from you all weekend and Monday. I missed you." Harry's honesty always makes Louis' heart skip a beat. He always says stuff like that.  _I missed you_ , stupid. Louis wants to punch him and say  _I love you_ , in response.

"I had a big test coming on Monday, I've spent the whole weekend with my face in a book," Louis tells him and it's the truth. Well, at least it's more than a half of it. The rest is that he's been avoiding the boy because of the last party they went to.

The stupid party where Louis had to stand there and watch Harry being more than friendly with his jackass of a friend Xander. He needed time to at least pretend it didn't affect him.

"Oh? How did it go?" Harry asks, honestly interested, as always. He's always so eager to hear what Louis has to say about whatever it is related to his boring life.

"Good, I hope."

"I bet you did great." Harry smiles and Louis wants to cry. He shouldn't smile at him like that. "I was thinking —"

"That's something." Louis jokes because he can't really resist and Harry frowns at him for a moment before chuckling amusedly.

"We should hang out, you and me."

"We hang out all the time." Louis raises his brows, confused, but smiles anyway.

"I mean,  _you and I_. It's been a while. I miss you."

Louis pushes this weird feeling away and nods understandingly. "What do you suggest?", he asks and ignores the last bit of Harry's sentence.  _I miss you all the time_ , he wants to say.

"Movie night?" Harry suggests hopeful and bites his bottom lip briefly. "Tonight, preferably. The weekend is too far away."

Louis chuckles fondly and he couldn't agree more. "Yeah. Okay."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound surprised?" Louis asks, frowning. "Like I would ever deny you anything."

And that's...Well, Louis didn't really mean to say that.

He widens his eyes as soon as the words leave his mouth but tries to compose himself as if he's just waiting for Harry's answer.

Harry, who's looking at him with wonder eyes as a soft and fond smile spreads across his face. Louis wants to die, right there.

"I know." Harry says, then. "I'd never deny you anything, either."

 

***

 

"I don't know how you ever befriended me when I used to wear baggy pants," Harry says out of nowhere when they're both laying on his bed in his room filled with Fleetwood Mac and Shania Twain posters, while watching Moulin Rouge — because that's what they always end up watching, anyway.

"Huh?" Louis looks at him, an amused smile spreading on his face as he sees Harry staring at him with a thoughtful frown.

"How did you ever become my friend when I used to look like a fucking weirdo? You were so cool."

Louis chuckles lightly and turns his body so he can face Harry, who's turned his body to look at him as well. "I guess I was charmed by your curls."

"Gimme a break," Harry rolls his eyes but smiles amusedly, his cheeks reddening slightly. "That was a mess. I was a mess."

Moulin Rouge is only a background sound now, Nicole Kidman singing One Day I'll Fly Away beautifully — and truthfully, Louis is glad they're not focusing on  _that_  anymore, he doesn't really feel like crying. They really need to find something else to watch some other time.

"I didn't think you were a mess. I still don't. I honestly remember thinking you were the funniest lad I've ever met as soon as you said your first words to me."

"How is that even possible?" Harry fucking  _giggles_  and Louis' heart skips a beat and he's pretty sure he'll die from a heart attack one day and Harry will be at fault.

"You basically told me about your entire life right after you said your name, Harry."

"Well, I wanted you to be my friend so I had to tell you as much as possible about me in a mere of seconds." Harry shrugs after he tucks his hands under his pillow, eyes soft as he looks at Louis fondly, his long curly hair wild around his head. "So I did."

"How come you wanted to be my friend? You'd just seen me." Louis laughs quietly, his hands placed in between them both, closer to Harry's arms than his own chest.

"No, I'd seen you before that. I'd moved in a few days before, remember? I saw you in the neighborhood before you saw me."

"That's why you were riding your bike in my street?" Louis raises his brows with a smile, his heart suddenly a million times warmer.

"Yeah." Harry nods. "Is that creepy? I kinda stalked you." He grimaces funnily and Louis laughs.

"You  _are_  weird, after all. Baggy Pants Stalker."

"Heyyy," Harry grins and Louis wants to kiss him so bad.

Louis feels like crying, he truly does.

Just then, he wants to be Moulin Rouge's poet, Christian — he wants to be as romantic as him as he declares his undying love for Satine with Elton John's Your Song. Louis wants to stand on Harry's bed and scream  _You Can Tell Everybody!_ with open arms and a big smile. Louis wants to write poems about Harry's eyes and lips and hands and smile and heart and soul. Louis wants to write about his every single detail — he wishes he could do it. He wishes he could be as amazing at putting his feeling on paper as Harry is. He can manage, but at this stake, he wouldn't be able to write anything but  _I love you so fucking much_  in capital letters.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispers, then, because just then Louis realizes he's still to speak. How long has he been silent and looking at Harry like a creep?

"Yeah, just zoned out for a bit." He smiles weakly.

"What were you thinking about?"

Louis blinks at him, worrying at his bottom lip. "Nothing that matters."

"How do you mean? Your thoughts matter." Harry frowns. "I'll tell you what I was thinking."

Louis nods, his heart melting at Harry's green eyes.

"I was thinking that it feels like we've known each other for so long."

He chuckles amusedly, then. "We have, Haz.", he says.

"No, I mean," Harry takes one of his hands from under the pillow and grabs one of Louis', making his heart go so wild it makes him sick. "Longer. I feel like we've known each other longer than we have."

"How come?" He pretends Harry's hand around his doesn't affect at all as he tries to make his voice sound not so strangled.

"Because, Lou," Harry sighs tiredly, as if he was expecting Louis to know the answer to that already. "Don't you?"

"I don't think I've ever thought about that," He admits quietly — because I'm always too busy thinking how on earth am I supposed to get over this crushing feeling I feel for you, he completes his answer in his head.

"I think about it a lot." Harry blinks at him and just then Louis notices that he's gotten closer. Their faces are really close and he's almost throwing up his own stupid heart. "Like we were meant to find each other, eventually."

Louis blinks at him and it must be the first time, really, that he doesn't really know what to say.

"Isn't it weird? I miss you even when we're hanging out together." Harry whispers and Louis still doesn't know what to say. He doesn't even know what Harry is saying. "Just the thought of being away makes me miss you. That's why."

"What?" Louis whispers as well, his eyes wide as he stares deep into Harry's green ones.

"That's why I think we were meant to find each other. Right? I feel like there's a missing part whenever you're not around."

"Me too." He admits so quietly he can barely hear himself, but since Harry is so close, he hears it.

"You do?" He sounds surprised and Louis nods to make sure Harry  _knows_.

He still has no idea what really is happening.

"I guess...um, that's why we're the best of friends, right?" He says and he sounds small, then, because that's not what he wants to say at all.

He just wasn't expecting for Harry to hold his breath for a moment before pulling his hand away like he's just burnt himself, nodding quietly as he looks away after so long staring at Louis.

"Yeah." He clears his throat and turns his body back around so he can look at the telly once again. "I guess that's why."

Louis does nothing but stare at Harry for a few seconds before doing the same and focusing back on the movie still rolling on the TV, feeling like his heart could shatter like a fucking glass.

 

***

 

"I can't believe I've finished all these reports and essays." Louis all but throws the last paper on the table he's sitting with Perrie and Zayn in the library, both of them looking up at him from their own books.

"All of them?" Zayn asks suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at him.

Yeah, that's Mommy Zayn, always making sure Louis is doing his homework.

"Yes, mother." Louis rolls his eyes as he puts his papers inside his folder — he's bought that so he could organize all his due paper (because Zayn made him do it). "I'm only two days late."

"You're probably pregnant," Perrie says out of interest, her eyes never leaving the book.

"Yeah, I am." Louis huffs.

"Still late." Zayn shrugs. "You're lucky your professors like you so much."

"That's because I'm damn good."

Zayn raises his brows at him, pursing his lips. "Not really."

"Shut the fuck up, jackass." Louis gives him the finger. "I'll kick your fucking —"

"Hey, guys." That's Harry's soothing voice, right there, making the three of them look up at him from the table.

He looks briefly at Zayn and Perrie before setting his eyes on Louis only and smiling wide at him.

"Hi," Louis says helplessly.

"Did you finish your papers?" Harry asks and Louis is kind of surprised he remembers that — he's told him about it a few days ago when he explained why they wouldn't see each other as much for a while.

At the same time, though, he isn't that surprised because Harry is so considerate and thoughtful and kind and good — he always remembers the small and unimportant things Louis tells him about.

"Yeah, just now." Louis nods with a small smile.

"Do you want to grab lunch with me, then?" Harry invites him and Louis doesn't know why he sounds nervous.

He looks at Zayn and Perrie for a brief moment, seeing both of them staring at him questioningly and with a knowing smirk on their faces.

"Yeah, of course." He looks back at Harry and stands up from his chair, putting his stuff in his backpack and putting it over his shoulders. "See you assholes later."

"Bye, lover." He hears Perrie sing-songs as he makes his way through the library side by side with Harry.

He looks at Harry by the corner of his eyes and sees him smiling amusedly. He doesn't say anything but silently curses Perrie.

"What do you want to eat?" Harry asks him when they're finally outside the library and Louis looks at him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How long until you have to get to class?"

"Um, two hours, I think."

"That Chinese place downtown. It's been too long since we've been there." Harry blinks at him, smiling.

"You know me too well." Louis rubs his hands on his belly and Harry chuckles, nodding.

"That I do." He grins. "Come on."

Louis follows him to the parking lot where Harry's motorbike is parked. "Really? It's fucking cold, Harry", he sighs.

"You love it." Harry hands him one of the two helmets after putting his own over his head. "Hop on."

"You little shit." Louis wears the helmet anyways and does as Harry has just told him to, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, suddenly feeling like this is right where he belongs. "You know I hate your stupid motorbike."

Harry laughs out loud and turns the engine on, speeding off to the streets and not saying another word to Louis.

Louis squeezes him tighter and wishes this is how he could sleep at night.

 

***

 

"Why do you make such a mess when you eat?" Harry asks him from across their booth in the Chinese place as Louis chews on his chow-mein and fried chicken.

Louis raises his brows at him before looking down at his bowl and seeing that he's indeed making a mess — there are small pieces of cabbage and carrots around his bowl as well as spilled sauce everywhere.

He grabs a napkin and wipes his mouth quickly. "Leave me alone,", he grunts with a fake scowl and Harry blinks at him.

"Let me clean this for fuck's sake," Harry takes a bunch of his napkins and raches to clean Louis' part of the table. Louis stops him, though.

"For crying out loud, Harry," He chuckles amusedly as he pushes his hands away. "Chill,"

"Look at this mess," Harry frowns at him. "You eat like a child. Not even my niece makes this kind of mess when she eats."

"I'll accept your shit when we're at your place but not here, when I'm peacefully enjoying my meal, where no one will give me bullshit for getting the table a little bit dirty." Louis stuffs his mouth with a fork full of noodles after speaking and raises his brows at Harry challengingly.

"A little bit? Look at that! It looks like there's a chicken eating right there. Besides, you always make a mess. Next time I'm at your place, you'll let me clean that room of yours, otherwise, I won't ever hang out with you again." Harry takes a bite of his eggplant tofu meal and Louis pretends to gag.

"I'm not bothered by my cozy and messy room at all." He shrugs, amused. He's trying not to smile. Harry always gets so worked up over organization. "It's my room, anyways."

"Every time I'm there I trip over a bunch of shoes all over the floor!"

"That's because you're clumsy as fuck."

"Nu-uh!" Harry scoffs, pointing his fork at him. "I'll clean it this weekend."

"You're not invited over." Louis blinks innocently.

"Clean the mess around your bowl, please. It's disgusting."

Louis sighs dramatically and grabs more napkins to do as told. "Just because you asked so nicely."

"Do want to hang out tonight again? Movie night?" Harry asks out of sudden, eyes glued to Louis'.

Louis' heart quickens at the thought of the night before, when Harry told him all those things that made him so weak.

"Are we watching Moulin Rouge again?"

"It can be some Nicholas Sparks' shit movie this time."

"I know you want to watch The Notebook, just say it."

Harry scoffs and chews a big bite of tofu. "I want to watch The Notebook.", he says, after all, smirking amusedly.

Louis smiles fondly, never taking his eyes off of him. "The Notebook it is."

 

***

 

"Why is it so hard for them to be together?" Harry asks out of sudden when they're both sitting on Louis' bed against the headboard with blankets over them and as they share a bowl of popcorn.

Louis looks at him expecting to find his eyes staring right back. Harry is looking at the TV, though, with a deep frown on his face and sad eyes. Louis doesn't get why he's so upset since they've watched this same movie a hundred times before.

"Because they love each other too much, maybe." Louis shrugs and then Harry is staring at him, green eyes so deep Louis could drown. "The fact that her family is shit also helps a lot."

"What does loving each other too much have to do with anything? It should be why they'd get together as fast as they could."

"I don't know? Maybe they love each other so much that it's hard for them to be around each other somehow." Louis says and Harry frowns deeper at him, sitting up and pausing the movie with the remote control.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Louis." Harry states and Louis raises his brows at him.

"It makes sense to  _me_." He puts a bunch of popcorn in his mouth and chews angrily, not really getting why Harry is suddenly acting so damn weird.

"How would you even know? Have you ever loved someone like this before to say it like that? So sure?" Harry challenges him and then he feels like his heart freezes.

He knows the answer to that question, but he's not about to tell the truth. He doesn't know why Harry's doing this — he's being kind of mean. Even his tone is a little daring; spiteful.

"No, of course not." Louis lies as best as he can. "I'm just giving my opinion. You asked me."

"Why..." Harry narrows his eyes at him and stands up from the bed abruptly, throwing the blanket to Louis' side and almost dropping all the popcorn on the floor. "Why are you like this?!"

Louis looks up at him with wide eyes from the bed, surprised by his outburst. Harry's standing in front of him, his hands placed on his waist and he looks livid.

"What are you talking about?" Louis dares to ask because really, he has no idea.

"You know!" Harry huffs. "I'm talking about how you're a damn liar!"

"You come to my house, start organizing my stuff that — uh, hello, I didn't ask you to do it —  and throws insults at me? Excuse me!" Louis scowls at him, holding the popcorn bowl as tight as he can to control the rising anger.

"I'm not throwing any insults at you, I'm just stating a fact. You're a liar. You're the one who should be going to Drama school."

"Fuck you, honestly."

"No! Fuck you! Why won't ever tell me what you really feel?!"

Louis widens his eyes and gasps. He wasn't really expecting  _that_  to come out of Harry's mouth. He stands up, then, movie and popcorn forgotten as he makes his way past Harry to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Louis!" He hears Harry behind him but pretends he doesn't listen.

He takes his time to fill his glass with water on the tap and tries to calm his wild heart down.

Louis is never really afraid of anything — he's good at taking risks just so he can say At Least I Tried at the end. This, however...it terrifies him. He's so damn scared right now that he could shit his pants.

"I can't believe you're ignoring me right now."

Louis turns around after drinking all the water in his glass in three gulps and looks at Harry who's staring at him with furrowed brows and dark green eyes. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Harry takes two steps until he's face to face with Louis who can almost feel his breath against his cheeks.

"You just pretend you don't." Harry breathes and shakes his head in disbelief. "Tell me something, Lou."

"I..." Louis swallows hard and suddenly his eyes and throat are too dry. He feels like dying. "Why are you saying all of this? I don't know what you mean. I really don't." He lies once again because he's too scared.

He can't say it. He can't put the words out.

"Why can't they just be together?" Harry repeats the question that started this weird argument in the first place and Louis has some kind of insight.

His heart beats so fast it actually hurts. Harry means  _them,_ doesn't he? Them as in Harry and Louis.

Jesus, Louis feels sick to his stomach.

Suddenly it's like he can't even feel the ground underneath his bare feet and can feel way too clearly as the world fucking turns. This is the scariest moment of his life and he can't say anything. It's like he's a damn baby all over again and can't speak. He doesn't know how to. His mind is blank except for a voice chanting  _Harry, Harry, Harry_  over and over again and he'll probably have a heart attack in a second or so.

Harry blinks at him, still waiting for him to say anything at all. "Okay,", he nods as if he understands Louis' silence. Louis doesn't, though — he doesn't understand anything at all right now. "I'm gonna go home."

Louis doesn't stop him when he puts his shoes on and walks out the door.

He only moves when the door is shut by Harry and he's hit with realization.

_What the fuck just happened_  is what he thinks as he makes his way to the bathroom to throw the fuck up.


	3. III

"Perrie, I don't know what to do." Louis is laying with his arms open on Perrie's carpet in her bedroom as she gets ready to go out with her stupid ass boyfriend Zayn. "Why are you dressing up for Zayn? He's cheating on you with a guy. Our guy. Our friend. Liam."

"Zayn's your best friend too. You remember that, right?" Perrie looks at him through her wide mirror and raises her brow at him. "And stop being so dramatic."

"He isn't. Not anymore. He skipped class yesterday just so he could fuck Liam into oblivion. I no longer want to be friends with him."

"Tell me what's really bothering you, please."

"Harry's been giving me the silent treatment for three days!"

"That's because you're too dumb to tell him what he wants to hear and oh, get this — what he wants to hear is exactly what you feel and want to say!" She turns around to fully look at him with dark eyeshadows and red lipstick. "Why won't you just stop being such a coward?"

"Because I can't just...say what I feel. I'll throw up."

"Honestly, Louis. Get the fuck up and let's go."

"What? It's your date night with Zayn, that traitor."

"It isn't. Not anymore. We're going to Xander's party."

"What?!" Louis stands up too quickly and sees black spots for a moment. "Are you out of your stupid mind? No way!"

"Uh...yes way. We're going." She grabs his jacket from her bed and throws it at him. He catches it before it falls to the floor. "Harry's gonna be there and you're talking to him."

"The fuck I am." He scowls as he watches her wears her black high-heels. She glares at him. "Perrie!"

"Louis, man up, you little fucker. I swear to God if you don't talk to Harry I will fuck him too."

Louis narrows his eyes at her, then. "You bitch."

"You know I will."

"Let's go already." He groans annoyed and steps out from her stupid tidy room. "You'll regret this later."

"I will certainly not." She scoffs as she follows him. "You'll thank me."

 

***

 

Louis regrets this already.

This is everything but what he should be doing — Xander's party? Perrie is crazy.

There are people everywhere in this large flat and these people are the ones Louis least likes. They're spoiled people, just like Xander who lives in this enormous place and thinks he can buy Harry with stupid materialisms. Louis wants to fucking kick his ass.

When Louis sees him talking to some blond chick and Harry with his arms around Harry's shoulder, Louis wants to cry because  _no_ , he can't handle this.

Terrible idea.

"I hate you so much, Pez." He shouts over the loud music blasting off so Perrie can hear him.

She looks at him and rolls her eyes. "Boohoo, Harry and Xander are touching each other. I told you to man up, you tosser! Now go grab us a drink while I go find Zayn."

"What a bitch," Louis grumbles as he makes his way to the kitchen, coming across some familiar faces on the way that he doesn't really bother to say hello to — nothing but a mere polite nod, really.

Once he finds himself in the kitchen, he steps in front of the fridge and open it to grab a few cans of beer and is happy to find a bottle of José Cuervo on top of the counter after he closes the fridge.

"Okay," He shrugs to himself as if someone just asked him if he'd like to have a shot.

He helps himself and grabs a plastic cup from the top of the fridge and pours a dose in it. "Cheers,", he raises the cup in the air and then gulps down the burning liquid. "Fucking tequila,", he gasps but pours another dose anyway.

He only leaves the kitchen after the fourth one.

"What took you so fucking long!" He finds Perrie close to the huge window that gives them a great view of the city. Zayn is next to her with his arms around her waist and narrowing eyes sending daggers on Louis' way.

"Guess who's here," Zayn says and Louis looks at him, waiting for him to spit it out. "Just guess."

"He's gonna throw a fit." Perrie rolls her eyes. "It's not my fault, alright? I just wanted you to talk to Harry!"

"Who's here?" He's the one to narrow his eyes now, suspicious.

The tequila is going up his brains already.

"Matt!" Perrie confesses with a laugh and Louis widens his eyes.

"Did you know he'd be here?!" He scowls and he wants to kill her. He really does. "Perrie!"

"Sorry!" She's still laughing.

"He's asked for you already." Zayn states with an amused smirk.

Jesus, Louis wants to die.

This is why he should stay clear of parties — it never ends well for him, and when it does, it'll ruin the following party. That's what he gets for getting into someone's pants and never calling them again after a few fucks.

And the thing is, Matt is a good guy and Louis isn't. Wasn't. It's been a few weeks since they've slept together but, still, Louis called him twice and they fucked — and that was it. Louis never called again, not even when he received a few angry texts from the guy.

"Harry's seen him, too." Zayn tells him and he frowns. "He was ready to kill."

"I wanna leave." Louis admits and he's getting dizzier with all the new information. "Get me a fucking cab."

"Not until you sort things out with Harry. You should find him before he finds Matt and before Matt finds you." Perrie advises and Louis sighs, suddenly everything feeling way heavier than it usually does.

"Fine, bitch," He groans and he hears Zayn and Perrie laughing at him, but he's already making his way to find Harry.

It takes him a while to finally find his best friend, and he's sure it's only because he's as drunk as he can really get right now, since the place it's not that enormous anyway. When he finds Harry, though, he's still got Xander attached to him like a parasite and it pisses him off so much he has to hold himself back not to jump onto that stupid guy's back and choke him until he's got his eyes out.

Jesus, Louis is so fucking drunk.

He hates Perrie so much for making him do this — he shouldn't talk to Harry like this. Not when he's so drunk and so angry.

"Well, well, well," He stops right in front of Harry and Xander, consequently and rudely interrupting someone he doesn't know and won't know, really. He's got his back to them. "Look who it is! The lovers!"

Harry is staring at him with angry eyes that replaced the brief surprised ones. Xander frowns at him, but Louis only cares about one person between the two.

"What are you doing?" It's Harry who asks and Louis can sense by his tone of voice that he's as angry as Louis is.

Good, good. He shouldn't be the only one.

"Perrie wants me to talk to you." He says and he's pretty sure he wasn't supposed to tell him that bit, but who cares. "I myself wanna talk to you too, but you're always so busy with your...your stupid...jackass of a boyfriend."

He hates Perrie and he hates tequila. He hates himself a bit as well, but once again, who cares. At least Harry will hear everything Louis feels, right? Wasn't that what he was begging Louis to do, anyway? He might as well let everything out. Even the bad stuff.

"Louis," Harry frowns. He seems surprised that Louis would say such thing in front of Xander and Louis is surprised that Harry is surprised. Why would he be? Doesn't he know Louis at all?

"What!" He all but shouts before pointing a finger right at Xander's stupid face. "You think just because you're prettier and richer and taller you can barge into our lives and steal people from me, huh!"

He sees Harry widening his eyes before grabbing him by the elbow and pulling him away from Xander until they're safe and locked into someone's bedroom. That's probably Xander's, which makes Louis even angrier.

"You do know your way around here, don't you," He spits out venomously and he's so hurt and angry and he feels so stupid.

"What are you doing, Louis." It's not even a question, not really.

Harry is standing with his back against the door as he stares at Louis standing angrily in front of him. "I'm doing what you asked me to!", Louis huffs out and rolls his eyes. "Didn't you wanna hear  _aaaaall_ about my feelings?"

"This is you telling me about your feelings?" Harry frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. "Drunk and making a scene?"

"I'm not making a scene! But I am drunk, so I won't even...lie about that." He blinks and grimaces before scowling at Harry. "You haven't talked to me for days."

"I'm waiting."

"You're waiting?" He scoffs. "For what? For the fifth dentist to cave and so they can all finally recommend Trident?"

Harry blinks unamused and Louis raises his brows at him challengingly. "This isn't funny.", Harry states.

"It kinda is."

"Louis."

"What, Harry! You wanted me to talk about feelings, well, here the fuck I am, and you tell me you are waiting?" He laughs humorlessly and he can already feel a headache coming. He also doesn't feel so drunk anymore.

"For you to realize." Harry steps away from the door and right into Louis' space, placing his hands tight on Louis' cheeks and touching their foreheads together. "It hurts me that you still don't."

"You're always way too busy with your tall boyfriend for me to realize anything!" Louis pushes him and takes a step away.

"He's not my boyfriend, Louis!"

"Well, how would I know that if you're always touching each other and you're always here and you even know your way around his house!"

Harry runs his hands over his face and sighs loudly. "I'm not with him, Louis."

Louis feels like he's about to say something else so he waits.

"Not anymore."

He frowns so deep that he feels he's going to stay like that forever. "Not anymore?!", he repeats and it kind of hurts. It hurts a lot, actually. Like a fucking sword right into his chest.

"Yes, Louis, not anymore, okay?!" Harry all but shouts exasperatedly.

"What does that even mean?! Did you actually date him? Why have I never known about this?! You didn't bother to tell me?! I tell you literally about everything, even that one time I actually had to pee on my sister because of a jellyfish burn and you didn't tell me this?!"

Louis stops himself for a moment after he realizes what he just said. One time was enough, he didn't need to repeat it. It wasn't a pleasant time of his life.

"That has nothing to do with this! Completely different situations!"

"Well, I beg to differ!" Louis places his hands on his waist. "I'm making a point here: you're a liar!"

"What? How the hell am I a liar?"

"You've got some nerve to call _me_ a liar when you've been hiding this from me for God knows how long!"

"This is different."

"How is this different, Harry? You call me a liar for not telling you about my feelings but you're not a liar for not telling me about your thing with Xander?" Louis is hurt, he truly is. Even more now. He needs a smoke and more tequila. He's sober again and he can't be sober for this.

"It's different because my thing with Xander didn't mean anything." Harry sounds hurt as well and it makes Louis' heart ache. "Your feelings do. They mean everything to me."

"Did you sleep with him?" Louis asks, ignoring the most important of what Harry's just told him.

Harry sighs. "Yes, Louis, I did.", he stares at him. "Why does it matter? It's not happening anymore, and why would you care? You always make it very clear that we're the best of mates and why would you, my best mate, care about who I'm sleeping with?"

"Because, you asshole!" Louis pushes him by the shoulders, startling him. "You're supposed to be sleeping with  _me_!"

Then they stand there, face to face, dead silent.

Louis is mortified, he can't believe he actually said those words out loud. He wants to die. He wants to find a hole in the ground and digs his way to China so no one will ever find him ever again.

He can't believe this is happening — it must be a nightmare. It has to be. He can't stand the echo of his voice saying those words in his mind. He wants to kill Perrie — this is all her fault. He's drunk and mortified for his life because of her. She's no longer his best girl friend. He'll kill her after this.

"I'm supposed...to be sleeping with you?" Harry repeats and it sounds even more horrifying.

Jesus Christ, Louis is a dumbass. He wasn't supposed to say anything like that — even though he couldn't find the courage to tell Harry how he really feels, it was supposed to be great and beautiful words. Not...that. That's garbage. Louis feels like garbage.

However, since he already sailed his stupid boat to Garbage Land, he can't really find an escape. "Yes.", he whispers and looks away from Harry's intense gaze. "I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that...out loud. It came out all sorts of wrong. I'm sorry."

Harry steps into his space once again and forces his eyes back to his with his fingers softly touching Louis' chin. "Please don't say you're sorry."

Louis looks up at him, his heart beating as fast as a flying comet and swallows dry. "I am. Harry, I am. That came out so wrong. You're so much more than that. I don't want to just sleep with you. I swear, I want to —"

"I know." Harry interrupts him and Louis blinks, breathing hard. "I know, Louis. Don't you see?"

"What?"

"I need you to realize that I  _know_  and that I feel the  _same_."

"You..." Louis frowns and he wants to cry. He actually feels his eyes burn with tears. God. He's a drunk mess. "You do?"

Harry smiles softly before touching their foreheads together again. "I'm surprised you've never noticed it. I couldn't have been more obvious."

"To what?"

"That I've known for a while and that I do too."

"Tell me." Louis begs because he needs to hear.

"I know I'm your best mate but I know I'm also the one you're in love with."

"Harry," Louis gasps because this is too much. He can't handle this.

"And that you're my best mate but also the one  _I'm_  in love with."

"You are?" Louis chuckles, then, and he's so relieved. It's like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders as soon as Harry said those words.

"How could you not have seen it, Lou?" Harry asks softly as he runs his thumbs on Louis's cheeks.

"I am, too." Louis says breathlessly.

"I know that."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I needed you to realize it," Harry tells him. "Even though I kinda had to tell you now anyway. You're cute when you're drunk and angry and jealous."

"I'm not jealous," He lies, pushing Harry away one more time.

Harry laughs. "Okay,", he mocks him and Louis scowls, but ends up laughing a second later.

"What does this mean?"

"What?" Harry tilts his head to the side.

"You...saying all those things and me finally...spitting everything out."

"It means we finally get to fuck." Harry says seriously and Louis widens his eyes, his heart racing.

"What?"

Harry bursts out laughing and grabs Louis by the cheeks again, smacking their lips together.

It takes a Louis to finally comprehend what it's really going on and kiss Harry back. Once he does, though, it's like he's a new person. He's someone else entirely. He'll never be the same ever again after his lips have touched Harry's.

This is paradise. Louis is pretty sure he's dead and has gone to Heaven.

"I dreamed about this a couple of times before," Harry murmurs against his lips when they open their eyes to look at each other closely. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long."

"Can we..." Louis blinks, amazed by how green Harry's eyes are up close. "Can we not kiss in Xander's room? I feel weird now that I think about it."

Harry chuckles lightly and nods his head, grabbing Louis' hands and pulling him to the door. "Can I take you to mine?", he asks right before they step out.

Louis smiles and bites his bottom lip. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. Please."

Harry giggles and Louis is gone for.


	4. IV

Louis is having a crisis.

Harry's coming to his place in twenty and it's still a mess.

He should have agreed when Harry proposed they'd meet at his place instead, but since they always did  _that,_ Louis wanted to be a good sport and for once offer his place. If only he would've thought this through.

He going around the flat and picking everything up that shouldn't be on the floor — mostly socks that belong to his flatmate (most of them, anyway) and t-shirts all around. He's glad there are only a few cans of beer and two boxes of pizza on the center table in the living room. That'll be quick. He's just upset that he didn't get to fully  _clean_  the place.

Harry's gonna throw a fit over this. He'll arrive in a few minutes and see the mess and he's gonna want to break up with Louis — because, really, how can someone as organized as Harry date someone as messy as Louis?

Louis surprised it's their one month anniversary, really.

He can't believe they'll celebrate their first month together at Louis' hell of a place. He won't hear the end of this from Harry.

He just wanted this to be perfect — but of course, college and work wouldn't let him breathe so he could even try to make it perfect. At least his bedroom is tidy enough, and that should do, right. That's where they'll be spending most of their time, anyways. At least, Louis hopes so.

He didn't dare to try cooking something and since Harry knows Louis can't cook for his life, he texted him saying that he'll order Chinese and take it to Louis'.

It's only after fifteen minutes when Louis threw every piece of clothes in the laundry room and all the boxes and cans in the trash that Harry knocks on the door.

When he opens it, he's faced with a frowning Harry, who's holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a bag with the food in the other.

Louis chuckles lightly at the sight. "What's up?", he asks as he grabs the bag from his hand and steps aside so he can step in.

"I saw Matt," Harry tells him after Louis closes the door. Louis raises his brows at him as in silently asking for more information. "Apparently he now works at our Chinese place."

"And your point is..."

"It's our spot!" Harry complains, following Louis to the kitchen. "I don't wanna go there anymore."

"Just because Matt works there?" Louis rolls his eyes at Harry's nonsense.

"He's still hung up on you. He's asked about you when I was paying for the food because he's the cashier."

"Haz," Louis walks up to him and surrounds his arms on Harry's waist. "He's not hung up on me because we were nothing."

"Well, you fucked him three times. That's enough to be hung up on you. I would." Harry says with a pout as he puts his arms around Louis' neck.

"Why are we talking about this?" Louis smiles amusedly, pecking Harry's lips. "Happy one-month."

Harry grins widely, then, his eyes bright and cheeks red. "You too."

"How was your day?"

"Not sure." Harry shrugs and Louis arches a brow questioningly. "I was too busy thinking about tonight to pay attention to anything else." He whispers and Louis swallows hard.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Harry nods and it's his turn to peck Louis' lips. "I've thought about it all week, really."

"And what did you think about, specifically?"

Harry smirks as he bites Louis' bottom lip. "Thought about how I want you.", he whispers. "All the things I want to do to you. All the things I want you to do to me."

Louis is dead-panting by then, cheeks red and eyes wild. "What is that, exactly?"

"Do you want me to tell you or show you?" Harry's hands are slowly running down Louis' arms until they reach his hands and push them down to his ass, squeezing it.

Louis widens his eyes at him, hot all over.

Harry is a minx, he really is. Louis doesn't know he was able to hold on for an entire month. He regretted agreeing to Harry's suggestion of keeping it up in their pants until they made it to one month the moment Harry kissed him right after. He's been being teased ever since — Harry is a menace. He would touch Louis and tell him things that could make him burst into flames. He doesn't know how he's lived through that.

"Both, please," Louis says and Harry smirks wickedly, grabbing Louis' hands and pulling him to his room. He doesn't even comment on the not-organized-enough place.

"Take it off. All off." Harry demands pantingly as he does just as he's told Louis.

Before Louis can even think, he's got Harry's in his black boxers only, right in front of his eyes.

"Lou. Off!"

"Fuck. Okay," He breathes and takes his clothes off. Everything but his underwear.

"Take this stupid thing as well." Harry points to his blue boxer.

"How come I have to take it off and you don't?"

"All in time," Harry smirks and drops to his knees right there, pulling Louis' boxers down along with him.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

They haven't done that  _before_. It's all been teasing hands and dirty kisses. That's...new.

He only knows Harry's lips when they're on his own, so when Harry kisses the tip of his shaft Louis feels like he's going to catch on fire.

"Oh, my God." Louis gasps when Harry licks his entire shaft like a kitten. "You're gonna kill me."

Louis is then so hard it hurts.

That's a record, right there. If there was a competition called _Who Can Get Hard As Fast As Lightning First_?, Louis would win.

"You're so pretty." Harry hums in appreciation while nosing Louis' groin. "I've wanted to do this for so fucking long." He goes back to Louis dick and then he's swallowing him whole. No warning at all.

Louis moans so loud he would be embarrassed. That if he weren't so damn horny right now. "God, Harry.", he groans as Harry starts twirling his tongue around him with his up and down movements. "Fuck."

Louis grabs Harry's hair tight, pulling it lightly and earning a low moan in response. His dick throbs at the sound.

"That mouth of yours. Jesus Christ," Louis rasps out, helping Harry with his rhythm as he pulls his hair. "I've always known it'd be the death of me."

Harry moans loudly, then, palming his dick through his boxer and the sight makes Louis groans.

"Fuck, I don't want this to end already," Louis tells him with a panting voice when he feels he's about to reach his highest. "Come up here," He pulls Harry's from sucking his dick by his hair lightly so not to hurt him.

Harry stands up from his knees and reaches Louis' lips with his own, backing him up to his bed until they're both laying down — Harry on top of him as Louis desperately reaches out to every bit of Harry's body.

Louis groans loudly when Harry rocks his hips against Louis', his ass sitting perfectly on Louis' hard-on and he's about to die.

"Fuck, Haz." He gasps and places his hands on Harry's hips, squeezing it so tight he's sure it'll bruise in the morning. "Fuck."

"How are we gonna do this?" Harry asks against his lips, ceasing the rocking of his hips and staring deep into Louis' eyes.

"How do you want to do this?" He roams his hands up Harry's back and then back down to his ass, squeezing it.

"Want you," Harry breathes and bites Louis' bottom lip hard. Louis moans. "Want you to fuck me."

Louis rolls his eyes in actual pleasure at hearing Harry's words and moves his hips up for more friction. "Fuck. Okay. Yeah.", he says with wild eyes and reaches to kiss Harry again, harder and firmer this time.

He turns them around in one quick move and then he's on top of Harry, grabbing Harry's hands and pulling them above his head, imprisoning him for a moment.

Harry smirks up at him and wiggles his hip. The shape of his dick against Louis' ass make him moan between his following words, "What are you gonna do to me, then, huh?"

"You're a tease." Louis chuckles breathless, still pining Harry down.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Louis bites Harry's lips before taking his own to his ear, biting his lobe. "I'm gonna make you come so hard,", he starts and smirks when he hears Harry gasps as he desperately wiggles his hips once more. "You're gonna be sore for days."

"Fuck, yeah. Yes, please." Harry groans, his voice whiny and pleading.

"Turn around for me, baby," Louis asks after kissing Harry's lips and freeing his hands.

Harry does as told and holds the pillow under his head for dear life, looking at Louis over his shoulder with hungry eyes.

Louis doesn't waste his time and is quick to pull Harry's boxers down, throwing it somewhere behind him, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"I wanna tear you apart," He murmurs when his eyes wander over Harry's back and ass. "Fuck, you're so beautiful."

"All yours, babe." Harry says and wiggles his ass up.

Without really thinking, Louis smacks one of his ass cheeks and the sound of his hand colliding with Harry's skin echoes through the room, and then it's dead silent.

Louis widens his eyes at Harry, who's looking at him with mouth ajar and wild eyes. "Do it again.", he demands and Louis swallows hard.

Fuck, this is new.

He didn't really mean to do it — it was kind of an instinct or something similar. He didn't think before doing it.

"Lou," Harry pleads and Louis feels like he's dying.

He's going to have a stroke any moment now, he's sure. He's never been so hard like he is right now, and the low gasps and moans that come from Harry's mouth, along with the sight of him laying in front of Louis...just waiting for him to do something to him...it doesn't help at all.

His eyes meets Harry's again before smacking his ass cheek one more time.

Harry moans louder and squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure, moving his hips against the mattress as to look for some friction. "Lou, please,", he pleads again, breathless and panting.

"Yeah, baby." Louis climbs his way up until he can kiss Harry's lips. "What is it that you want? I'll give you anything." He says as he caresses Harry's ass cheek slowly.

"Fuck me," Harry whispers against Louis' lips.

And, well, Harry's wish is Louis' command.

Louis reaches to the bedside table on his right and opens the top drawer to grab lube and some condoms.

He's not slow to open the bottle of lube and pour some of it on his fingers. "I'll get your ready. Okay, love?" He informs Harry softly.

Harry nods, eyes never leaving Louis' motions and, only then Louis slides one finger into Harry's tight hole.

Once again, he finds himself in paradise, because the sound Harry makes once Louis is knuckled deep can only be from a divine place.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry gasps and grabs the pillow tight, as if that's the only thing keeping him sane. "More, more." He pleads and Louis can only ever give whatever it is that he wants.

He adds one more finger and, the moment he starts scissoring then is the moment Harry kind of loses it— he moaning so loud now that Louis can't even hear his own low moans.

This is probably the best night of his fucking life.

It doesn't take Harry long to say he's ready after Louis has added the third finger and Louis isn't about to deny him anything.

He's quick to put the condom over his shaft and spread lube on it. "Okay?", he asks just to make sure, taking hold of his dick and sliding it up and down Harry's hole, teasing.

"Yeah, yeah. Please." Harry breathes, looking over his shoulder again.

"Okay," Louis bites his lip and, slowly, fits himself into Harry's, their eyes locked. "Fuck."

"Lou," Harry moans when Louis bottoms out. "Lou, fuck."

Louis places each of his hands on the mattress on both sides of Harry's head and lowers himself until he can kiss his lips. "Harry," He murmurs against his soft lips. "You feel so good, love."

"Move, please." Harry grunts, wiggling his hips and gasping right after. "Fuck, Lou."

Louis places a soft kiss on Harry's neck column and slowly starts moving his hips. In and out. In and out.

Harry is moaning so loud now that it turns melody to Louis' ears. He wants to record it and play it over and over again.

"Harry. Jesus," Louis gasps when he hits Harry's spot and Harry all but shouts his name like it's some mantra. "I can't believe this."

"What?" Harry asks in a moan and Louis quickens his pace, both their breaths fast and panting and loud.

"Can't believe I get to have you like this." He admits and Harry chuckles breathlessly, rolling his eyes back when Louis hits his spot over and over again. "I've dreamed about this more times than I can count."

Louis looks down to where they're most intimate at the moment, his eyes watching his dick move in and out of Harry.

"I did, too." Harry says. "Is that all you can do, though?"

Louis stops his movements for a moment and Harry whines, locking eyes with Louis'; he smirks wickedly when Louis slides out of him and pulls him up to his hands and knees, sliding right back in and not wasting any time with slow thrusts.

The sound of their skin meeting each other at every hard thrust Louis gives makes everything even hotter. Harry is arching his back and trying to control his loud moans as Louis doesn't even think about giving him a break.

"Is this good enough for you?" Louis asks with a harder thrust, squeezing Harry's hips hard enough to leave more bruises.

"Yeah," Harry nods with a loud gasp. "Lou."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna cum." Harry pleads with a loud cry.

"Okay, love," Louis nods even though Harry can't see him, all with his head down between his shoulders as he takes what Louis gives him. "Go on. Want you to come on my cock."

It doesn't take much longer after that — Harry's breathing gets messy and his moans get even louder and then he's coming so hard he all but convulses on Louis cock, turning into a trembling mess as Louis keep his fast and hard thrusts until he reaches his own high, running one of his hand up Harry's back until it's grabbing his long hair. Then he's also coming, giving hard and deeper thrusts until there's nothing left for him to give Harry.

"Jesus Christ." He gasps once he's laying on his back and Harry's on his stomach, breathing slowly and lazily.

"Amen," He hears Harry grunts and chuckles lightly.

"I can't believe you came untouched," Louis says after a few long seconds of silence and Harry turns his head to look at him with tired but happy eyes. His hair is a mess and his cheeks and lips are in a deep shade of red.

"I can't believe that, either." He smiles amusedly and Louis scoots in closer, putting his arm around Harry's waist and pecking his lips sweetly.

"I must say — best mates are long gone, now."

Harry giggles and Louis' heart gets warmer at the sound, his own lips quirking up at the sound. "Eh, we were always meant to end up right here, anyways.", Harry shrugs, grinning.

"Meant to be, huh?"

"Yeah." Harry kisses him deep for a moment. "We belong together, for worse or for better, in whatever weather."

Louis raises his brows, impressed and more in love, if that's possible. "What song is this?"

"None. It's just what I think about you and me."

Louis smiles and snuggles closer, kissing him sweetly. "I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

"All in time, Lou." Harry blinks at him, tired. "I told you we were meant to be. I'm glad I was patient."

Louis chuckles quietly and runs his knuckles over Harry's warm cheeks. "I'm glad you were, either. Thank you."

Harry has his eyes closed and Louis thinks he's fallen asleep until he sees him smiling softly and weakly. "I love you, too, Lou."

Louis bites his bottom lip to contain the wide grin that's spreading in his mouth. "I know.", he says and he does.

He knows now.


End file.
